Ticklish
by Cheshire Crow
Summary: In which Haruka tests the limits of Yakumo's ticklishness and his self-control. Because I can't believe no one's written anything for this yet. Also M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Haruka found out about Yakumo's ticklishness she'd wanted to experiment with it. She wanted to get him back for all those times he'd teased her. This was the perfect way to do it.

As for Yakumo, he knew that once Haruka found out he was in for a world of trouble. He could see the mischief dancing in her eyes and knew that he _really_ should have woken up when she poked him the first two times. He knew that she would use it as payback for all the teasing and jeering he had done. He could only guess when she'd decide to attack him. But what she didn't realize was that there was another reason for his violent reactions.

Haruka opened the door to the club room issuing her customary "Yo!" For once Yakumo was awake. He looked up from the fridge as he pulled out one of the bottles and closed the door. She happily noticed his left eye was without its usual contact lens.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?" He asked expressionless.

"It's not like you were doing anything important anyway." She walked right up to the table and sat down.

After opting to ignore her, Yakumo continued to stand by the fridge staring out the window seemingly lost in thought. Haruka, however, had come with a purpose and she realized now was her chance.

She got up from her chair and, as she suspected, Yakumo completely ignored her. She poked him on his left side, which was closest to the fridge. He instantly tensed and bolted away. The bottle he had been holding was thrown behind the couch (luckily the lid was on) and he tripped over his own feet landing flat on his back in front of the table.

He had closed his eyes somewhere during the fall and he now hesitated in opening them to see what or, more accurately, _who_ was now settled on top of him. He did so anyway and was unsurprised to see Haruka sitting on his lower stomach with a very mischievous grin on her face. He paled. This was it. Payback for everything he'd said.

She immediately set to work poking and prodding his ribs despite his best efforts to stop her. He writhed and wriggled underneath her trying to dislodge her from her advantageous position over him. Her fingers skittered across his sides and he grunted, gasped and gritted his teeth trying desperately to hide his involuntary laughter and to breathe while being tickled so relentlessly. With his strength practically gone he resorted to grasping her right thigh, which was by his left hip, with his left hand and her left wrist with his right hand and tried to endure for however long she was planning on torturing him. He still wriggled in a weak attempt to get away and still refused to let himself laugh.

After a few minutes Haruka took pity on him and stopped to let him breathe. An unfortunate side effect of his dilemma was that if you got him in _just the right spot_ all his strength would abandon him, leaving him entirely helpless. Haruka had found that spot, on _both_ sides, no less. Today was _definitely_ not his day.

As she stopped, she didn't remove her hands from his sides. Instead, she placed them right over the most sensitive areas in a way that wouldn't tickle him but told him she was definitely not done with him.

His head was thrown to the side and his mouth was slightly open, gasping for much needed air in the small break she was allowing him. His eyes were closed as his mind began trying to fully process the situation and ways to escape. If this kept up she would definitely find out about the other thing that happened when his ribs were touched.

When his breathing had mostly calmed Haruka decided she would try something different this time. She had a theory and she wanted to know if she was right. She squeezed his sides firmly but not enough to hurt him. They were both surprised at his reaction. He couldn't stop the moan that ripped from his throat any more than he could stop his body from arching into the touch. Her grip softened and he went limp, once more out of breathe.

Well hell. The cat was out of the bag now. In addition to being extremely ticklish his ribs were also _very_ sensitive pleasure points if touched right. And what Haruka had just done was indeed _just right_.

Yakumo _really_ didn't want to see her reaction to the response he'd just given. But that didn't stop his mind from telling him the ways she might react.

1. She'd get extremely embarrassed and jump off him and stutter an excuse before hurriedly leaving. Yakumo thought this highly unlikely if the look she'd had on her face when she'd started this was any indication.

2. She would realize what other effect touching his sides induced and would stop but stay with him in the club room with an awkward silence. Also unlikely. Or,

3. She would continue to torment him and explore this new found knowledge until she was satisfied or until he passed out from lack of oxygen. Whichever came first.

Yakumo was betting his money on the last one. He peeked open his left eye to see what she would do.

Haruka wasn't surprised at Yakumo's reaction. She had suspected he was hiding such a thing. However she was surprised at how extreme his reaction was. He had completely lost control for a few seconds. Now that Haruka knew this, Yakumo was completely at her mercy and they both knew it.

He opened his eyes a little wider and turned a little more toward her when she started moving. His assumption that she would choose the third option was proven correct as her hands found their way under his shirt. They began to slide over his chest and sides. He gripped her left hand harder in an attempt to stop her progress. Instead she squeezed his sides again and in his momentary haze his grip loosened and she broke his hold on her wrist. His hand fell limply to his side as he tried to collect himself.

Her hands kept moving, wandering this way and that, trying to find the most sensitive areas. After a minute or two she grew tired of his shirt being in the way and started to unbutton it. This grabbed his attention and he once more tried to stop the onslaught by grabbing her wrist again. She merely paused to squeeze his left side and she once more broke his hold.

The last button came undone and she moved the shirt aside. She ran a flat palm up the center of his stomach, up his chest and past his neck to tangle her fingers in the hair on the back of his head. Her other hand moved over his sides gently searching out the spots he didn't want her to find.

In all honesty he hadn't really known that he would react the way he did. That first time that someone had elicited a similar reaction was also the last, and he never bothered to explore it himself. Now he was finding out just what someone could do to him, namely what _Haruka_ could do to him. No one else knew that he was ticklish, save for Nao when Haruka had poked him in front of her but she would never do anything with the knowledge.

Haruka was bolder than she had ever been with Yakumo before. They both recognized this. Yakumo, while he knew this, could hardly do anything about it. Once she figured out the areas that left him without the strength to fight, she continued to poke them every once in a while to make sure that she had as much time as she wanted. Yakumo could only grit his teeth and endure. But, while Yakumo would sooner eat glass than admit it, he was coming to the realization that he didn't mind what was happening.

Haruka tilted his head back to expose his neck and Yakumo shivered involuntarily as he felt gentle lips on his pulse point. At the same moment she ran both her hands down his sides, gently scraping nails as she went. Yakumo tensed and let out a harsh breath. He moved his arms to cover his face, hiding the faint flush of pink he knew to be taking residence there.

Haruka was having none of this of course. She traced his arms up to his wrists before grabbing them and pulling them away and pinning them by his head. He cast her a dismayed glance and regretted it instantly. Their eyes locked and he found himself unable to look away. She was smiling down at him with the happiest smile he had ever seen on her face. There was nothing but pure love and adoration in her wide, gentle eyes. He trembled under the weight of such a look, never having been on the receiving end of something so pure. Sure she had kind of forced herself on him but he couldn't deny that she had been very careful. She monitored his reactions to everything and if it seemed if she interpreted anything as a negative reaction she would immediately stop and go back to something she knew he was comfortable with.

After what seemed like hours of endless teasing, Yakumo was nearing his breaking point. His body was taught as a wire ready to snap. His head once more thrown to the side as he panted harshly, his skin coated in a light sheen of sweat. His hair was more riotous than usual, some strands sticking out at odd angles and some plastered to his forehead.

He could have told her to stop before he got to this point but there were two sides of himself keeping him from doing it to the one side that wanted to. One side was that traitorous side that liked what was happening and he wanted to strangle and beat this side to a pulp. The other was proud and wouldn't allow him to ask her to stop. He was supposed to be indifferent to everything thrown at him. Although it was plain for anyone to see that he was most certainly not indifferent this time. Even so, his pride would not allow him to ask.

Haruka noticed his desperation. She decided that was enough for today. Anymore and Yakumo might never forgive her. He might not anyway but there was no need to make the situation worse.

She shifted, placing one leg between his and the other by his hip. She rested most of her weight on her elbows. "Yakumo-kun…" she called softly.

As soon as he heard his name called in such a way he felt as if he had no choice but to look. So, against his better judgment, he did. She traced the outline of his left eye, admiring how it glittered in the dim light. His gaze was hazed over but he was aware of everything happening. She twined her left hand in his right and leaned down to kiss his beautiful left eye. This startled him, even in his pleasured haze, but he had no time to think about this as she, without another thought, brought him to completion with one move. She shifted the leg between his and applied just enough pressure while moving her leg around, pressuring different areas until he couldn't take anymore.

He moaned low and long in his throat, sounding like a growl-purr mix. He squeezed the hand that held his while his other curled into a white-knuckled fist. His back arched into her and she leaned into him, her free hand skimming over his side, returning to areas she knew as particularly sensitive, until his body collapsed underneath her and he was left a trembling mess.

She molded her body to his, hugging his middle and placing her chin on his chest as she watched him slowly recover.

He was unsure if he'd even have the strength to move at all for the rest of the day. He was thoroughly exhausted. Only once his breathing completely calmed did he address the problem that stared up with wide eyes at him from their place on his chest. Her look surprised him. He didn't know what he was expecting but _awe_ was not it. He noticed a bit of fear mixed in; probably fear of what he would do.

He sighed, exasperated, letting his head fall back giving a quiet '_thunk_' against the floor and covered his eyes with his right arm. What was he supposed to do? Get angry? He didn't really want to and he doubted he had the strength or conviction for that anyway.

Push her off and ignore her? No strength for that one either. And there's no ignoring Haruka.

The thought of people crying after they'd been sexually assaulted crossed his mind and he snorted. _No way in Hell._ Besides he'd never live that one down; being sexually assaulted by _Haruka_ of all people. There's no way his reputation would ever recover from that. And he didn't think that it counted really. He'd never told her 'no' and it was all gentle and exploratory. Strangely he didn't feel like he assumed he should.

He decided he needed sleep. He would deal with it when he woke up.

"Yakumo-kun…"

So much for that plan.

He peeked out from under his arm at her. She could see his eye, sleepily staring at her from its cover.

"You shouldn't sleep on the floor. You'll catch a cold." She whispered.

He didn't know why she felt the need to whisper. Maybe she felt if she talked any louder it would break the spell and he would run away or something. The thought almost made him laugh. As if. He'd never live that one down either.

He replaced his arm over his eye and ignored her. He didn't want to move.

"Come on, I'll help you to the couch." She moved to kneel beside him. He didn't move. "If you don't help me I'll just tickle you again." She placed one hand on his stomach, acting like she was going to make good on her threat.

His eyes shot open and he bolted upright. He was immediately very dizzy and Haruka had to steady him to keep him from falling back again. It was never a good idea to get up so fast… especially when he's this exhausted. He groaned, covering his face with one hand. Haruka sat patiently supporting him until the dizziness passed.

"Come on, up we go."

He wobbled as he stood and leaned heavily on Haruka to keep his balance. When they finally reached the couch he collapsed on it, already half asleep. Haruka left him for a moment before returning with a handkerchief. She wiped off the sweat being extra careful of his sides before throwing a blanket over him.

As she left she was unaware of the lone red eye watching her. They both wondered where this new turn would lead them as one fell into sleep and the other headed home to do the same.

* * *

Just finished watching this series. At five o'clock this morning I woke up with a splitting headache after only four hours sleep and this idea pops into my head... So I have a terrible headache and I think of tickle induced porn... Ya cause that makes sense... *Shakes head* My mind is a scary place sometimes... Anyway let me know if you want more... I have some other ideas of where I could take this but with me not feeling good I don't really want to unless there's people who actually care. And those of you reading my Kakashi/Iruka fic I have not forgotten about it! I still plan on finishing it! It may be a while longer though until I can get my muse for that fic to cooperate with me... It currently hates me...


	2. Chapter 2

For the next three days Yakumo fully expected her to try again. He was hyper-aware of her every move. The day after Haruka's 'attack' Yakumo had gotten a case; relatively simple but time consuming. It took the last three days to solve it. It might have gotten resolved sooner but Yakumo's sharp mind and keen instincts were trained on someone of the living variety.

He couldn't help but keep an eye on her. He grudgingly admitted, only to himself mind you, that she had considerable power and influence over him. He greatly disliked this. He liked being in control and what she could do to him… that was not being in control.

He was now alone in the club room gathering the file papers and putting them back in their envelope. His back was to the door when heard the door open and close behind him. He didn't turn around.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

He was about to turn around when he'd received no reply when arms snaked around his waist. He tensed and moved to turn again when the arms crisscrossed over his middle started to rub his sides.

"Nnngh!" Was all he could manage in his surprise as Haruka leaned into him from behind.

She gently pushed him forwards, guiding his hands to the table in front of him with one of hers while the other continued to run over his skin. He tensed and trembled, silently cursing himself for letting his guard down. She'd waited until he had just started to get comfortable and started to leave himself open.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before pressing a little bit harder into his sides. He sucked in a breath as he dropped his head. More shivers wracked his body as he tried desperately to remember what he had planned to do in this situation. Try as he might he just couldn't grasp the thought, Haruka's clever fingers preventing anything even close to thinking. He finally gave up.

His shoulders slumped and he groaned in a mix of frustration and pleasure. Haruka sensed his surrender and moved closer again, molding herself to his back. Her hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt and proceeded to undo them. He put up a bit of a fight, but considerably less than the first time.

When the last button came undone she ran her hand up his chest, to his neck and over his shoulder, pulling the shirt completely off. Her hands were immediately back to work, sliding over smooth skin, applying pressure here and there, just enough to drive him crazy and make him crave more.

He let out a shaky breath and his legs trembled with the effort to keep him standing. He was leaning heavily on the table now and he was sure that he would be on the ground by now if it weren't there. Haruka rained kisses onto his shoulders, neck and back and he shivered and groaned as her tongue stole across his skin.

Haruka pressed hard into both points that stole his strength. The air whooshed from his lungs and he collapsed onto his knees, his hands now above his head as they remained gripping the table ledge. She followed him down and was now kneeling behind him. She was now able to rest her chin on his shoulder since the issue of height had been resolved.

She nuzzled into him as one hand moved up and roughly brushed his nipple while the other poked a very sensitive area right between two of his ribs.

"Augghh!" He threw his head back, subconsciously leaning back into Haruka. He could feel her smile against his neck at his reaction. He wanted to get up and storm out but a swift, firm hand over his right side and all such thoughts flew out the window.

He felt lips against the nape of his neck, softly caressing, her breath tickling his skin.

"Nnngkk!" He grunted as she bit down, hard. The sharp zing of pain through his system only seemed to fuel the fire. He shook as she let up and started to gently suck and lick the already forming mark.

A hand snaked between their bodies and began exploring his back. They both learned that his sensitive sides extended partially onto his back. She found several more, smaller sensitive spots in her exploration of his back.

She placed two fingers on either side of his spine, dragging them down his back. He shivered as her nails lightly traced over his skin as her hand repeated the gesture.

Yakumo hated himself for not being able to stop her but she seemed to know exactly what to do to counter everything he tried. The only option she left him with was to sit there and either endure or enjoy what she was doing to him. He wasn't sure if he was ready to admit he enjoyed it just yet, even to himself.

Her lips finally left the mark on his shoulder to continue kissing his shoulders and down his back. Her hands moved back to his front and retraced over an already memorized map of pleasure points.

His body was tensed and trembling, clearly telling Haruka that he was near his breaking point. She loosened his hold on the table and moved in front of him pushing him backwards. As he felt himself falling he instinctively reached out to grab something to save himself. Haruka grabbed one of his hands as his other grasped her waist.

She gently laid him on his back and his mind finally caught up to what had happened. He should have been embarrassed that he had reached out like that and was still holding onto her. But he realized that he trusted her. She gripped his hand tightly to tell him it was okay. She was there. She was always there. Even when he got himself kidnapped she had come to get him. She had stayed by his side when her own life was in danger. She was with him even when his dad tried to take over him. She was always there. She would never let him fall.

He opened his eyes to look up at her. She smiled down at him with that same beautifully pure smile that he was so undeserving of. She leaned forward and kissed his eye and then his forehead before once again pushing him over the edge. He held onto her hand and waist tightly as his mind went blank. He let out a short moan and collapsed back onto the ground.

Much like the first time she held onto him and let him take his time to recover. However, she didn't let go of his hand this time.

When his breathing finally calmed he cracked his eyes opened and looked over at their intertwined hands. He was confused. He knew that he shouldn't like holding her hand but he really didn't mind it. He knew that he should probably be mad but he wasn't.

He finally turned his attention to her. She had that same look of awe on her face as the first time. For her part she knew that no one had ever been as close to Yakumo like she was now. This thought both thrilled and confused her. She thought for sure that he would have gotten angry after that first time but aside from being more watchful of her he mainly acted like it never happened. And then here he was, allowing her once more to lie on his chest.

They both confused each other to no end which was probably the reason he allows her to 'bother' him and why she continually seeks his company.

After a few more minutes Haruka once more helped Yakumo to the couch. She wiped him off and helped him into a clean shirt. She gently ran her hands through his hair, moving it out of his face. She threw a blanket over him before she straightened up and grabbed her purse from by the door. She looked back one last time to find his left eye cracked open, tiredly watching her.

She smiled at him. "Good night, Yakumo-kun." She whispered before walking out of the room, making sure to lock it so no one would disturb him, before heading home herself.

Yakumo silently contemplated his newly discovered trust in the girl who had just left. How had that happened without him noticing? This was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many because it looked like this was a reletively small fandom. And sorry for the delay for this chapter. Not only do I still feel like I have an ice pick coming out of my eye I think I also managed to catch the new flu that's going around from my dad... So yeah since it looks like I'm not going to get better any time soon I thought I'd try to finish this chapter and get it up. And it's really hard to not keep repeating yourself with something like this. Hopefully I did okay. I want to include cases for this fic but I'm terrible with coming up with things like that. If any of you have ideas I'd be very happy to hear them!


End file.
